Tamamo no Mae
Tamamo no Mae (玉藻の前, Tamamo no Mae) also known as Tamamo, is the actual legendary figure Tamamo no Mae who served under the Emperor Konoe during his time of reign (1142-1155). As she was suspected to be a malicious fox spirit, she was chased Kazusa-no-suke and Miura-no-suke (the hunters who were sent by the Emperor) and later sealed by the two of them. It was some time later in the future that she was released by Kaguya from the Sessho-seki (殺生石, Killing Stone). Appearance Tamamo was sealed to the stone in her early nineteen, in those days she spent being sealed inside of the Sessho-seki, her physical growth stopped and the only thing left was her consciousness. Because of that, even after several hundred years of being sealed her appearance remains the same as before she was sealed. Tamamo could mostly be spotted with a rather caring look upon her face, befitting her kind and motherly personality that she expresses towards the others. Even considering her age, her physical build is rather small, only slightly taller than Kaguya at the same time. Tamamo could commonly be seen wearing a pink kimono and exposes only a very less portion of her skin -- accompanied by a pair of wooden sandals. Given the size and amount of her tails, it also cannot be covered by her clothings so she let them out in the open -- mainly covering the lower back part of her body. The sides of her hair is styled with a pair of braids, followed by one in the back. She could commonly be seen carrying a paper lantern and a pair of bells when wandering around at night. Personality Tamamo has a gentle and warm personality that augments her appearance. Tamamo is a soft-spoken, polite, and caring woman who uses honorifics when addressing everyone, commonly when interacting with Huan, Hsien, and Kaguya. She rarely shows any signs of panic or distress and just like both Hsien and Kaguya, capable of staying calm even in the most intense situation although not as much as Hsien and Kaguya capable of doing. Despite this however, she also shows the tendencies of being shy and Hsien noted that she is generally easy to please. Despite her motherly figure to generally most of the characters in Youkai Musume no Nichijou, she is very clueless about house chores -- usually requiring Lao Shu and Tenten (and Hsien in some cases) to assist her when she's about to do something, in fear that unwanted things might happen. This goes as far as Hsien noted that there was a time when she wanted to boil water to make some tea but end up burning the pot together with the stove. This is also why as of now, most of the house chores are handled directly by her Shikigami. Her calm attitude in regards of solving matters usually makes her wanting to avoid any unnecessary conflicts at any costs and because of that, she also generally serve as a negotiator when Hsien and Kaguya might not be the fitting ones to solve the problem. History Daily Life & Relationships Hsien Lee Huan Yue Zhu Kisaragi Kaguya Abilities & Equipments Tamamo was and still famous for being a high-level Taoist and also her capability of using Shikigami. Her hundreds of years of extended knowledge and experiences allows her to analyze the battlefield carefully and thus able to properly prepare a plan before heading forward towards the enemies. Due to her nature of being a high-level Youkai (a nine-tailed fox), she's also capable of manipulating the five main elements in the nature (fire, wood, metal, water, and earth) as she please. To boot that, she has a large capacity of Qi and by manipulating it in a way that is similar to Hsien's Senjutsu, she can invoke natural disasters whenever she wants. While being an excellent strategist for her comrades, it is to be noted that she is very much unfit to be put in the front line as the only thing that's keeping her from being a perfect combatant is her lack of physical ability, which is very much underwhelming when being compared to Kaguya and even Hsien. Kitsune Physiology Tamamo is known famous for being a nine-tailed fox with great experience and extended knowledge, as seen during her time when she's serving under the Emperor Konoe during 1142-1155. Although it is unclear, given the amount of the tails that she has, it is easy to believe that she is quite powerful although the extent of her full power has yet to be revealed. While most of the fox spirits are known as tricksters, with motives that vary from mischief to malevolence, but some (such as Tamamo) may act as faithful guardians, friends, lovers, and even wives.In the universe of Youkai Musume no Nichijou, Tamamo is one of the most trustworthy and precious ally while at the same time serving as one of the most dangerous enemy to those looking for trouble with her. Intelligence Elemental Manipulation The very basic explanation is the power to freely conjure and manipulate the elements of the nature. Being a high-level Youkai with hundreds of years of experiences and extended knowledge, Tamamo has the ability to freely conjure and manipulate the basic five elements of the nature: fire, wood, metal, water, and earth. Because of this, she's also able to control each of the respective elements freely; allowing her to fuse or even combine them in a defensive and or offensive manner at the same time. Disaster Manipulation Summoning The very basic explanation of this ability is that the ability to summon forth object(s) and or organism(s). As a nine-tailed fox with a large capacity of Qi and extended knowledge of various aspects, Tamamo has developed the ability to summon Shikigami as her familiars to do her biding. As explained by Tamamo, she can summon up to 3 Shikigamis with their abilities and personalities varying between each others. * Gouki : A Shikigami that takes the shape of a 3 meters giant. The basic of Gouki's ability lies on immense physical power and Tamamo mentioned that Gouki can be maintained for approximately 20 minutes. * Akari : A Nekomata that has been taught the arts of Taoism. Although its capability in Taoism arts is nothing when being compared to Tamamo, it can hold on its own and become quite a formidable enemy to those unaware. At times could be seen forming a tag team with Aoki when being summoned together to do its biding. Tamamo claimed that Akari can be maintained for approximately 40 minutes. * Aoki : A Nekomata that's armed with swords to help doing its biding. Aoki could commonly be seen working with Akari to support each other when they're summoned together and they're also able to form a formidable tag team on their own. Tamamo claimed that Aoki can be maintained for approximately 50 minutes. Charmed Bells and Lantern Tamamo could be seen carrying golden bells on one hand and a paper lantern on the other, which is used to gather wandering spirits to become power source for her Shikigami(s). The larger the amount of wandering spirits she gathered inside both the golden bells and the paper lanter, the stronger her Shikigami would be. Trivia Tropes Category:Youkai Musume no Nichijou Category:Female characters